I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy guns and in particular to toy water pistols. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toy water pistol having a refillable chamber wherein a supply of pressurized liquid is maintained prior to discharge.
II. Background Art
Water pistols have existed for many years. Typically such water pistols consist of a barrel, a reservoir in which water is kept, and a trigger. The trigger is connected to a plunger-type mechanism which interacts with water contained in the reservoir such that when the trigger is moved by a particular amount, the plunger forces an amount of water into the barrel for immediate discharge.
A drawback associated with such prior art water guns is that the amount of water discharged for each movement of the trigger is limited to the amount of motion imparted to the trigger. In other words, the amount of liquid discharged from the pistol is proportional to the trigger movement.
Other types of water guns operate on air pressure wherein a water chamber is pressurized by operating a plunger to increase the air pressure in the chamber. When the trigger on the gun is depressed and as long as it remains depressed, liquid in the chamber is expelled through the gun barrel until the air pressure in the chamber reaches an ambient condition. To re-fire the gun, the chamber is re-pressurized by again operating the piston.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water gun wherein a predetermined amount of liquid is injected into a flexible chamber which maintains the injected liquid under pressure so that when a trigger is activated, the chamber pressure expels the liquid from the gun. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy gun wherein a bladder is reloadable with liquid contained in a reservoir and wherein when liquid is loaded into the bladder, the liquid is maintained under pressure until discharged by activation of a trigger mechanism.